


Puppies, aka Promt for Victuuri by Puppies

by Mickychi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Or multiple authors, Please someone take this request, WHY HASN'T THIS BEEN DONE YET?, Who have Puppies!, Yuuri and Victor brought together by their dogs, promt, puppies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickychi/pseuds/Mickychi
Summary: A promt/request/headcannon whatever you want to call it, that I would love someone to make a fic for. Basically Vicchan/Makkachin have puppies, when Yuuri and Victor are both younger, and thus Victuuri.





	

Victuuri fanfic set in an alternate universe where Victor and Yuuri meet when there younger due to Makkachin and Vicchan, and the two dogs get busy, resulting in many poodle puppies and the whole experience makes Victor and Yuuri have to stay close to each other because their dogs are so attached and having puppies so they end up bonding.

I'm thinking along the lines of for some reason there in the same city and they both take their dogs to a dog sitting service, there Makkachin and Vicchan become attached to each other, resulting in the puppies but also some disobedience because the two dogs love their owners but also each other so they don't want to part. But any swing on it is okay in my books so long as there's puppies. 

Bonus points for:

\- Victor and Yuuri don't know that there are puppies due to arrive, until at least a week after their dogs a simutaniously pinning  
\- Victor and Yuuri pair skating because of their dogs  
\- Phichit's hamsters also have little hamsters (double bonus if this is after Phichit's been teasing Yuuri about the Puppies)  
\- One puppy seems to think it's a cat so it meows instead of barking, hence Yurio tries puppynapping it

I just really, really needed to get this out of my head. 


End file.
